bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aredono Hyolga
First Name: 'Arendono' Last Name: 'Hyolga' * ---'Characteristics'--- * ''' '''Personality: 'Serious, and polite. Likes to fight when he is allow to.' Hobbies: 'He loves to fight, but only if he was allowed to, relax, or sometimes go on a rampage in the human world. Race: 'Arrancar' '' '''Birthday: 'Unknown' Age: 'Unknown ' Gender: 'male Height: '6,1' ''' '''Weight: 'about 156 or 168 ' Eyes: 'Teal Hair: 'White short hair with long side burns, his left side has teal streaks'. '---'Appearance'--- ' Hollow Hole: 'right pectoral Hollow mask: 'a fragment of his mask is the chin' Number Location: on the left side of his back' '---'Professional Status'--- ' Affiliation: 'Espadas' ''' '''Occupation: 'Segunda Espada' Team: 'Espada/Arrancar/Vasto' ''' '''Base of Operations: 'Las Noches/ Hueco Mundo' Number:' 2 '---'Personal Status'--- ' Marital Status: 'Single '' '''Relatives: 'N/A' ' Education: 'Unknown' ''' '''History: 'He don’t have many memories since he was a hollow, he ate as much possible of hollow turning into a Vasto Lorde, after that he goes to the Grande Hueco trying to find another Vastos, Once he found the rest of the Vastos he attacked them and ate them until he became a complete full Arrancar.' *Plots involved* N/A at the moment. * ---'Powers & Abilities' '''--- *'' Swordsmanship Specialist, 'Hierro', 'Sonído Master', 'Cero', 'Garganta', 'immense' 'spiritual pressure' 'which activates poison if the target if get very close',' Acid Spit.' Strengths: good with sword, has good reflexes, and is very fast & strong. Weakness: Kido, hand on hand combat. Kind of lets his emotion get the best of him. a weak spot on his top spine*once he is hit there he loses balance, and his swings are to slow*.'' '''Equipment:' 'Sword' ' * ---'Zanpakut'ō'--- * '' '''Name: 'Basilisco' '' Command: 'Devour' Resurrection ability: 'when an opponent is stabbed by his Zanpakutō, poison will be induce into where the sword stabbed, this is particularly lethal to anyone that cannot keep a safe distance//Enhanced Hierro//Sonído Master//Highly Perceptive Combatant//Instant healing Resurrection Appearance: 'Arendono lose his upper part of his clothes due the enormous Reiatsu pressure, his face is covered with a mask with a horn, his hair grows' ''' '''and he gets green spots on some places of the body Segunda Etapa Ability: 'He is capable to Petrify the target for 5 minutes if target sees his eyes*turns the target to a indestructibly stone*//Cero Metralleta *shoots regular ceros out of his mouth*//Ceros Veunoso *looks like and strong as a Cero Oscuars *// Wings sends out teal smoke which are poisonous when in defense // when an opponent is stabbed by his Zanpakut'ō, poison will be induce into where the sword stabbed, this is particularly lethal to anyone that cannot keep a safe distance//Enhanced Hierro//Sonído Master//Highly Perceptive Combatant//Instant healing Segunda Etapa Appearance: 'He has the same appearance of his resurrection but has a skeleton' 'snake tail, and skeleton dragon wings. Have sharp teeth on his mask. Have spikes on his shoulders that are about 1 foot tall. On the top of his mask he has little horns and two large horn on the back.'